


Fifteen

by Mutant_Thyla



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Broken Heart, Car Accidents, Character Death, F/M, Hurt, M/M, Other, Still have powers not stated or used though, implied car sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Thyla/pseuds/Mutant_Thyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik fall in love, but Erik only thinks he and Charles had a one-night-stand. Charles is heart broken and at the end of their senior year he sings out everything he never said to Erik. When the variety show ends Charles disappears. Erik is desperate to find him and figures out what happened.Tags- Hurt, Angst; heart break; School fic; Still have powers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen

Fifteen  
XXxXxPrologueXxXxXX  
The night they spent together was amazing. Afterward Erik had dropped Charles off at home. Charles lay on his bed grinning. Things were perfect. His Step-father and Step-Brother were gone, his mother divorced Kurt the previous month. Things began to look up. Charles was acing school, he had his crush, and he had his family.

When morning came Charles was out the door and at school waiting for Erik. When Erik finally arrived He was kissing his Ex-Girlfriend, Emma Frost. The vicious smirk she sent his way made his heart turn cold and the brush of the shoulder that was rough from Erik made Charles heart break. This was his senior year, school only had a week left and all Charles wanted was to be loved. But it seemed that destiny had different plans.

Charles ghosted through the school days in a haze. He had three of the four class periods with Erik daily and he also had him as a group member and lab partner for all those classes. What made things hurt worse was that Erik acted as if nothing happened, like they were still just friends. Charles grew cold during the final days of school and began to skip all the classes he had with Erik.

When the final day came, Charles was sitting in the auditorium. The Principal stood on the stage announcing to the Seniors the beginning of their lives. He left the stage open for those who had prepared things for the school and quickly finished up his speech. Charles friend Hank went up first. He was very smart and was dating Charles Sister Raven. He showed a slide show of everyone in the class.

The first pictures were of their group of friends. Alex, Sean, and Logan had their arms swung around one anothers shoulders and stood at the back with excited smiles. Hank, Raven, Darwin, and Angel were in the second row smiling and laughing as Raven mocked the camera man. The front row was Charles and Erik who were seemingly in their own world. Just staring at one another.

When the last person went up before Charles turn the crowd seemed to be in tears. Whether of happiness or sadness Charles didn’t care. Not anymore.  
When Charles made his way to stage he was handed an acoustic Guitar. He sat on the stool infront of the microphone. And strummed a few warm-up cords. When he began to sing his skin had begun to glow in the blue lights.

You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day  
You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybody's way  
His eyes slid to look to the front row. Scanning it for the person he wanted to hear this most.  
It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
For the next four years in this town  
Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
"You know, I haven't seen you around before"

When he didn’t see him in the front row he moved on to scan the second and third rows. When he still didn’t see Erik he began to let his eyes wander. Over to the right side of the auditorium, scanning each face.

You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
We'll be outta here as soon as we can  
Still he found nothing. His gaze moved onto the left side of the auditorium.  
When all you wanted was to be wanted  
Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now  
Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams of mine  
And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy who changed his mind  
And we both cried

As he sung the final of the song the music transitioned and he pulled himself together and kept searching out Eriks gaze.

Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known

Charles was crying now and couldn’t help the slight tremble in his voice as he looked around many girls were sobbing and quickly running out of the auditorium.

Baby I was naïve,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand  
And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry  
Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale,  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rear view mirror disappearing now  
And it's too late to catch me now

As he sang the last cords he finally found Erik. Erik’s eyes were wide and his jaw slacked. Charles fell silent and stood, setting the guitar down to lean against the stool. He walked up to the mike and looked up to the booth people and nodded. Charles eyes sharpened to a glare as he stared Erik down. The music began again and Charles took the mic out of the stand and stood at the end of the stage.

Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me  
You found me-e-e-e-e  
I guess you didn't care and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard, you took a step back  
Without me, without me  
Without me-e-e-e  
Charles paused, and his words began to sharpen just like his gaze.  
(Chorus)  
'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been  
Till you put me down  
Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Charles threw his head back as an act of a dramatic addition.  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
No apologies, he'll never see you cry  
Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning  
You're drowning-ing-ing-ing-ing  
And I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been  
Till you put me down  
Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Charles threw his head back as an act of a dramatic addition just as before.  
Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

He spat his words as he seemed to stand taller in the stage lights. His head held high. Erik began to stand, his face pale, and his eyes wet. Charles snarled internally.

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble!

Charles finished the song and dropped the microphone before he hopped off stage and left the building for the last time. He heard the faint calls of Erik. But he couldn’t stop. He wouldn’t. Not anymore, his heart no longer kind to the man he trusted. His thoughts were becoming increasingly deadly, his hands began to shake as he got on his motor bike and sped off.

XXXXXXXX

It was the next day that the news broadcasted the accident. The semi driver was drunk and had hit a motor biker. The blue bike was very familiar to Erik. The broken helmet they showed was very familiar as well. Erik felt his heart leap into his throat. “The victim in the motorbike crash was Charles Frances Xavier, a young man who had just graduated at the top of his class. Victim is said to be in intensive care and has been pronounced as comatose. More news when we return. ”The anchor lady stated as the channel went to commercial.

Erik was frozen. He only thought Charles let him be with him in the car was because he was drunk. But it seemed that Charles thought Erik thought of it as a one-night-stand. Erik threw on his jacket and quickly called every one of Charles friends. They met at the hospital just as Charles flat-lined.   
The last time they saw him,

He was being pushed into the ER. His face grey and his eyes closed. 

Tear tracks still on his cheeks and blood still on his face.


End file.
